In recent years, mirror displays in which a mirror plate is arranged on the front surface of a display device so that the display device can also function as a mirror have been developed for use in applications such as digital signage. Mirror displays can display images using the display light emitted from the display device and can also function as mirrors by reflecting external light. Here, well-known examples of optical members that exhibit this reflective functionality include deposited metal films, dielectric multilayer films, multilayer reflective polarizers, wire grid polarizers, reflective polarizers in which cholesteric liquid crystals are used in combination with a quarter-wave plate, and the like.
Furthermore, configurations that include such a mirror display in combination with a touch panel (touch panel-equipped mirror displays) have also been developed (see Patent Document 1, for example). There are several well-known touch panel technologies that utilize various methods of sensing touch, including resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, and electromagnetic induction touch panels, for example.